Where We Belong
by Tobiishi
Summary: Stormy is a small and young kitty pet, naive but eager to learn. He misses his friend until she finally appears back and makes him finally realize what he needed- A trip to the mountains! BAHAHAHAH, what did you think I would write? Anyway, this is a story of love and loss. Hope and sorrow.
1. Chapter 1

Bright poly chrome eyes peered up over the pointed and snow-laden board.  
"Stormy!"  
The poor young cat flew off the fence and was promptly tackled and pinned by another cat. He pushed her off before realizing who she was.  
"Bella!"  
He gasped, running forward to greet her. He purred in delight, "I haven't seen you since before Leaf-fall! Where were you?" Bella gently pushed the smaller tom away. "Hey, hey, calm down. I just went past the twoleg place and near the mountains for a while. Now, I... Nevermind."  
Stormy nodded, slightly in awe that she returned and a little... confused. What had changed? She seemed different, reserved and quieter. What was wrong with her and what was she not telling her? Stormy narrowed his gray flecked eyes and stared at her. "OK, then. I'm glad to have you back." The awkward moment passed and he smiled, as did she.  
"Do I look any different? You were right, it has been a while. I think we both changed." She spoke hesitantly, moving so that he could get a good look at her. He did the same, turning to look back. She was right; She did look different. She looked sleeker, with shinier fur and lithe legs. She was now taller than he was and looked fully mature. Her eyes were a much prettier and brighter blue, instead of the dark blue they were when she left. Her black spots and stripes along her lighter colored fur were darker. She was, for lack of a better word, enchanting. _What? Why would I think that? She is my best friend, not some any day regular kittypet._  
Stormy shrugged it off and realized it had just been spur of the moment.  
As he had observed her, she had observed him. He hadn't changed much besides his fluffy kit fur changing or shedding off. He was still the same bright-eyed and bushy-tailed young friend she had left behind. She rolled her eyes, knowing she must have looked amazingly different and she probably did. He really didn't have to completely analyze or gawk at her either.  
"So, have you seen Tuxedo lately?"  
Stormy sighed and looked away. Bella already knew this was going to be a sore subject. "Tuxedo went to the cutter."  
Bella gasped and stomped her right paw, "What? Tuxedo went THERE?" Storm flinched and nodded. "Yes, he did. It was horrible! He was so full of life and when he came back, he was just a fat blob of fur! Now, it's hard to resist pushing him off a fence or dumping out his food bowl. I hate it, Bella. He just isn't the cat we used to know!" He mewed mournfully, looking at her with a feeling of melancholy.  
"That's not the worst part... I fear my owners will take me soon. I couldn't handle it. I really don't want to go, I want to be out there. I want to be out with the rest of those cats, fighting for what I believe in and for freedom. I want to feel apart of something that is bigger than myself. I want to be with you out there, training and fighting by your side. No matter what you tell me, I know it has to be more than I can imagine." He whispered softy, staring out into the woods with a dazed look in his eyes. Bella smiled and focused on a large birch tree, her blue eyes suddenly containing the same look as his.  
"Alright. Then, we'll go together. We'll go and find something for ourselves. We'll make it out there. We'll find a place free of twolegs. We'll find a place filled with cats our age and older. We'll find a place where we matter. We'll find a place where we belong." She whispered in his ear, having moved over. Stormy's ear twitched and he stared out, his eyes growing wide.  
"We leave tomorrow, at sunrise."


	2. Chapter 2

Cicadas buzzed and drowned out any other sounds besides bird song. To some, it may have been any other morning. But to one cat, it was the beginning of a real life. A new life. The sun was yet to rise, still leaving the houses of the twoleg place shrouded in darkness. Yet, one figure still remained, waiting for this new chance that the sun would bring.  
Stormy knew it would be a long journey. That's why he had devoured as much food as he could have and continued to find more. He had no idea what he was doing or why, but it felt right to be full and energized for the road ahead. He had talked enough withBella that night to figure out their route and from the looks of it, what might be the best way around the woods and past the next twoleg place. Or, so she had said. He knew they could always take another route that would mean no twoleg places.  
As he was thinking about his trip, a silhouette appeared behind him. The limber and lengthy being had soundlessly crept up the fence. It was now stalking the oblivious youth-filled tom. Suddenly, Stormy was falling through the air and a Bella was on top of him. They hit the ground and rolled, meaning Bella flopped off of him and Stormy was almost crushed into the frozen ground. Bella chuckled and stared down at him, tilting her head. "Hey there, Stiff. You OK?"  
Stormy coughed and hacked, stumbling to his feet. He shot her an icy glare with his emerald and obsidian gaze, "Stop doing that! It's getting really annoying and that hurt," He spat and she only batted him across the ear with a grin, "Awwhhhh, some little kit didn't get enough sleep last night, did he?" She teased, until his eyes contained fire and he raised a paw, hitting her across the nose as hard as he could. "SSHHHUUUTTTTTTT UPPPPP." He hissed loudly, letting his fur raise. She was right about the sleep thing. He only had lain in bed for hours, staring out the small window and waiting for his time to come.  
He finally calmed, letting his fur lie flat and no longer wanting to destroy her. She was glaring back at him, her bright pink nose stained red from the blush that he left after hitting her, "Well, that was kind of you. Nice to know you have a god sense of humor," She spat. She turned on her pads and began to dart right back into the forest. Fortunately, Stormy decided to apologize before this got any uglier than it could have been. "Bella- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hit you."  
She glared and finally sighed, "Alright. Let's go. I hope you know which direction we're heading in. We're venturing into the mountains, and over them. Once we get past them, it's a straight shot through a twoleg place and into the moors. At the most, it will take two or three moons. I think we can take it. We must move fast, though-" "What!? How many moons?!" Stormy gasped. He had no idea that it would take that long to get to the fabled groups of cats,=. "You didn't tell me how long it would take, but I certainly didn't think that long..." He whispered, looking behind himself. Bella only nodded, musing on and on to herself and sometimes Stormy about the things they would see and the trip itself. Stormy looked ahead at the rising sun and the still dark woods. This would be an amazing and stunning trip.

"Let go, Stormy! Let go!" A voice screeched through the warm air at the edge of a cliff. Stormy looked down at Bella who clung to the edge with one paw. Stormy was pushing down on it so that Bella wouldn't fall, "I can't Bella! I can't hold on much longer-" He closed his eyes and watched her fall down, down into the deep and dark abyss. He gently sobbed, laying down on the edge of the cliff and wishing for death as Bella had come to.

"Wake up!"  
Stormy sprung up, drowsy and unintelligent from his nightmare, "Wha?" He asked softly. Bella's eyes were wide and her fur was prickled as she stared back at him, "You were yowling and crying in your sleep, Stormy. You were scaring me and I had to wake you up. You woke me up, you were so loud. I really thought something was wrong," She concluded, relaxing and sitting down. Stormy blinked a few times and still trying to wake. "I'm sorry, Bella. I had a horrible nightmare. Go back to sleep. We both need to." He murmured, already laying back down. He was so tired. They had traveled all day, from the morning to the evening when night fell. He didn't have the energy anymore and he had to sleep. They made it through part of the forest, but there was still many more days of journeying.  
He focused on the heartbeat of a mouse, only a tail lengths away. Bella has been catching food all day because Stormy hadn't learned. That didn't mean he wasn't amazed and quite frankly was when it came to hunting. It looked fun and he loved the idea of being able to provide for himself.

"Look, Bella! I caught it! I really caught it! You said I couldn't, but I did!" They had slept in that morning and gotten a late start after the nightmare, but it looked like that was the right thing to do. Stormy and Bella both had much more energy than they might have had. Bella had taken it upon herself to teach him how to hunt. It was such a pleasure that never wore off to Stormy. He loved being able to provide for Bella too. He was now trotting back to Bella carrying a fatter-than-most squirrel in his jaws. Bella rolled her eyes and laughed, gently cuffing his ear. "Yes, yes. You caught it. Wooooowww. Look, it's a squirrel. Let's throw a party, you caught something. Should we throw other party when you go to make dirt?" She chuckled, teasing him as she always did.  
Stormy dropped the squirrel and playfully pushed her, "I worked hard to catch that squirrel, you know!" He tackled her and stared down at her, entranced with her beautiful sky blue orbs that were flecked with black. His own rye green eyes stared back into her's, much like them but flecked with a lightly toned grey color. He held her down before she finally broke free, letting him loose that moment of genuine peace. "Hellllllo, in there? Wake up, Stormy." She purred.  
He shook his head and jumped back to his senses, "Oh, right. I'll go hunt more. You can have the squirrel. I crave vole, actually." Bella was impressed by his notion to a vole before remembering she had told him about them and brought him one. She was just as shocked as he was. She had also completely drifted off into a moment of bliss. She watched him walk off and began to munch on the squirrel he had brought her.  
Stormy spotted a mouse, crawling along the roots over another tree, not too far away from where he was standing. He was slowly moving forward, careful to place his paws right so that they made no noise. He was about the snap it's neck and was almost hovering next to the mouse when a battle cry wrung out. A very large tom pinned him to the ground and was poised to strike when, out of nowhere, Bella leaped out of the brush and knocked the larger tom off him. She pinned him while the large tom tried to knock her off. "Who are you and what are you doing? Why did you attack my friend?" She gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

Mind you, not to cause confusion- I modified Bella's age to be only three moons older than Stormy, so she is not twenty-four moons which would lead her to be older than Rye. I might be the only one paying attention to the age and all, but it still irked me so I decided to put this here instead. I felt you all might want to know.

Rye, the mysterious and older tom without a name, easily pushed the younger female off and sent her flying, "I might ask you the same thing. Who are you? Who is your friend? What are you two doing here, prowling on my territory?" The tom narrowed his olive eyes and stared at them continuously, trying to intimidate them. "I said, who are you. Answer me." He repeated. Stormy bravely stepped forward, narrowing his eyes and glaring right back. "I am Stormy and this is my friend, Bella. We are traveling through to get past the mountains and next twoleg place. We want to find the warriors, who fight for justice and glory. Who fight for freedom. Who fight for themselves. We must pass through your territory to get there and you will let us. We have journeyed here, all the way from the last twoleg place before the forest."  
Rye sneered and rolled his eyes at the small cat, "You? Traveling towards the clans? Eh, I'm surprised you made it a few feet, let alone half the forest. You still have a very long way to go, you know. I'll tell you what- I will let you pass unharmed, IF… You let me come with you. I have heard many good things about the clans. But, none of the cats there will ever beat my hunting skills, if that isn't obvious enough," He pronounced proudly, throwing his head up. "You're talking to Rye, after all! The greatest hunter and fighter in the WHOLE forest, of course!"  
Bella rolled her eyes and stared back at the cat in disbelief, whom seemed too proud to be true, "Stormy, if you don't hit him now, worse things will be done by me later," She concluded, his fur slightly bristled as she stared at the arrogant and foolish tom. Stormy nodded and sighed, padding back to Bella so they could talk. When they were far enough away, they began their conference.  
"Stormy, I swear to Starclan-" "Calm down Bella, it won't be that hor- "I don't care, Stormy! You heard how arroga-" "Bella, we're taking him. That's final," Bella hissed and stormed out of the bushes, so angry her cheeks could have blushed under her fur. She stormed right up to Rye, who was almost scared of the angry she-cat. "ARE YOU HAPPY YET!? You're coming with! Join the party! We can all go watch Stormy make dirt later, because he caught the squirrel!" She raged, yowled, and ran off. Stormy was about as lost as Rye was, who was quivering.  
Stormy wandered over to Rye and they both looked at each other, lost and confused. Rye tilted his head and stared at the ferns where Bella had taken off, "Well, she's a little firecracker, huh? She's going to be here the whole time? The whole time?" He asked softly. Stormy only nodded, his face contorted into a very odd smile, because apparently he had made a huge mistake. "Yeah… The whole time. I'll go find her."  
Stormy did his best, trying to follow her scent, and finally did find her. She didn't go very far. She was only lying down; scratching the dirt with her claws, "Well, well, well. Look who came to join the party," She murmured, staring hard at the dirt she was carving into. Stormy lay down beside her, draping his tail over her back. "Don't be that way, Bella." He whispered, pulling closer towards her…  
Bella automatically forced him away, pushing him and leaping up, "What's wrong with you!? Stormy, I'm done. I'm about ready to leave you and Rye. First, you don't listen to me and you let him join. Second, you try to… What was that? Romance me? I care about you Stormy, but never in that way. Never. You're too young, too awkward, and too unintelligent for my taste," She spat. "I'll continue to lead you and HIM there, but when we get there, we're done." She stormed off (I'm so punny today! XD) in Rye's direction, leaving Stormy to gape in her direction.  
She had never been so honest and all that honesty really hurt. Really, really hurt. He was almost heart-broken. Of course, he had cared for her almost completely in his mind. He could have even called it love. She was the best friend he had ever had. More, even. She had provided for him at times and he.. What had he done for her?  
Stormy made his way back to Rye and Bella. Rye still looked as arrogant as ever, but as Rye's gaze landed on Stormy, he knew something was wrong. Bella was ahead of both of the toms, so Rye jumped at this chance. He leaned and whispered to Stormy. "Why are you so sad? I can't handle you or her being sad. Mad is one thing, but this is a long journey and we will all know each other enough at the end, so I kind of have to care."  
Stormy rolled his eyes and stomped every paw as they continued to make their way through the darkening forest, "Why should I tell you? I barely even know you. Bella was right; we shouldn't have taken you with us," Rye only shrugged at his comment and smiled. "Yes, but you did. Might as well get to know me, the greatest tom you'll ever know if you take the chance, now."  
Stormy turned and hissed. "You're insane!" He was in disbelief that this cat could be so… so… AHGHHIUUUIHRIHUI, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? He thought, staring at him with wide and angry eyes. He sulked forward, wondering when they would stop for shelter. How is it only day three of our journey and we already can't stand each other? I expected some bickering but not something this bad, like dashing any future hopes of us being together.

A half-moon later, Stormy, Bella, and Rye were climbing up one of the many cliffs. Bella of course was in the lead, Rye following closely, and Stormy was far in the back. He no longer was sulking and was actually quite happy in demeanor. He no longer talked to Bella and never apologized. They just didn't interact. Rye, of course, was happy to talk to both of them and became quite a traveling companion. Bella no longer regretted taking him along because they were such good friends.  
"Keep up, Rye. We should all stay close," Rye nodded to Stormy, forwarding the message. It was steep and they were still making their way through the mountains, no matter how hard it truly was. They were maybe a quarter of the way through that they needed to be. In all, it was fun. Stormy picked up his speed, making sure he was close behind Rye.  
Stormy looked up, focusing on the bright sky and the burning sun. Something was swooping, swirling down… A bird? It looked so small so far away… It was getting closer. Fast. "Bird! Eagle, hawk, I don't know! Bird!" He cried out, as he dived at them. The cliff edge was less than a few inches away- How could they dodge away?  
Stormy couldn't see Bella, which made him nervous enough. Rye watched the bird, sailing down at them, "I bet I could take him down, I bet I could kill him or figh-". He turned to watch it hit Bella. Bella was thrown again the rock as it tried to pick her up in its jaws. She grasped firmly, until she fell. Rye jumped and pinned the bird. The bird dropped Bella, and down she went.  
Until Stormy darted forward and held onto her paw.  
"It hurts, I'm going to die anyway! Let go, Stormy! Let me die in dignity! Let go!" She screeched, as Stormy looked down at her in despair. He was still only holding onto one of her paws. He couldn't let go. He couldn't. He could die if he did. It would break his heart and kill her's. He would sacrifice himself and switch places with her, but it wasn't arguable. "I can't hold on much longer, Bella! I can't!" He closed his eyes, but opened them shortly. He watched her fall, and listened to her long fading screech. The bird followed her down.  
Stormy curled into a small ball, not caring how close he was to the edge or not. He just sobbed hysterically. Rye stared down off the edge, waiting for anything, for her to come back. For her to be OK. She had to be OK. He looked down at Stormy and curled up around the smaller tom. He was so sad, and Rye potentially knew that there was more to Bella and Stormy's relationship that met the eye.

Hey, guys! Chapter three, finished already! I wanted to leave it as a cliffhanger, but I feel it is better you grieve now. Remember, if you want any of your characters in the story just message me! Any questions, suggestions, etc? I've been thinking... If someone has a plot that they want me to do or a select type of story, talk to me. I would LOVE to make another series. Maybe one I can turn into a book someday, HINT. HINT. Not just Warriors.


	4. Chapter 4

Stormy slept on the that ledge that night, not caring how close he was to the edge at all. Rye didn't share much of a concern, either. All either of them could do was grieve for the love, the friend, the companion, the best-friend, and the sibling they would never have again. Rye had only know her for a half-moon, but still grieved. She had been an untamed and growing soul. She was kind and never consistent. That was important to him. She had been important to him, for the short time he had known her. He had stayed up all night, making sure Stormy was OK and not nearing the edge anymore than he was.  
Stormy had no more tears to lose, as he was dehydrated and sick. He had cried all night and hadn't drunk much water before. He didn't want to move and just didn't see a reason to. Rye was there and hopefully Rye would watch him die. He just didn't want to be there without her. She had meant the world to him... Literally. She had opened his life and plucked him out, to be free and she saved him. She had saved him, teaching him and making him learn. He realized he was babbling on in his own mind, making him just as insane as he was sick.  
He choked a rabid sob, trying to hold it back. It made him hiccup. He lost her... It was his fault. He never apologized. He wished he had so badly... It was his fault. His fault. He choked back another sob and tried to stand. His legs were so weak, through. Rye rolled his eyes. He was the strongest cat he knew, but could he carry this almost grown but still small cat down the mountain and back to the larger pond they had discovered with Bella? It had plentiful prey and water, something that looked like Stormy needed. He looked sick and stuff... What did he know!? He would do his best to take him there regardless.  
"Alright, Bud. I know you're sad, but you need to drink something. We're going back." Stormy only turned to look him in the eyes with the most pitiful look he could muster. He couldn't talk, his body was so devoid of fluids. Rye rolled his eyes. "Please, don't do that." He was very uncomfortable around Stormy right now, only because he hadn't lost anyone before and Stormy was hurting so much. He lifted up Stormy by the scruff, and tried carrying him best he could. He managed to, but barely.  
He walked back with Stormy like that for half the length the sun travels between dawn and sundown. He was panting heavily and had to take many breaks before they got there. He finally set his body down by the pond and splashed water onto the young one's face. "Alright. I dragged you here. You're not dying on me, too. You would have made me waste all my breath. Now, drink." He meowed commandingly in a strong tone of voice that suggested Stormy better drink. Stormy rolled, sticking his face in the water. His creamy brown face fur was drenched by the time he came back up for air and had drunken water. He was still sick, but felt much better. He didn't feel like he was stuck in a desert.  
"Thanks, Rye." His voice cracked the first time he tried using it, but it worked when he tried a second time. He felt the tears well in his eyes again as he thought about her. "Bel..." He didn't make it through her name because it hurt too much to speak. Not because he was sick, but because he was too choked up with grief to speak. It just hurt so much... Rye was already out and hunting. Of course. This master hunter made sure that his companions were always fed on this trip. He did it because 10% of him cared about them and the other 90% just wanted to prove how much better of a hunter he was than them. Now, it seemed... like it was reverse. That 90% wanted to keep his friend fed. Maybe 99% did. He didn't have time to think about that, though.

Storm stood next to Rye, his face the definition of stoic. It was only a couple of dawns later. He no longer called himself Stormy and requested that Rye call him Storm. He protested that Stormy wasn't practical... Also, what's better for a serious heart than a serious name? Storm described the cloud that hung over his head and wrapped around his heart. He felt like he could not breathe, could not move, could not love without thinking of her. Her, the one he killed and the one he forgive too late. The one he blamed himself for.  
Storm and Rye had passed that horrible ledge that Bella had fallen off of and were trying to make up for the lost time. Storm felt that he had to make it to the clans, for her. He would never love and if kits were ever an option he would name them after her. He just felt so wrapped in guilt... Rye was a different matter.  
The word simplistic would give Rye too little credit and, yet the word grieving would also give him too much credit. He held her in his mind as a constant reminder of survival and carelessness. He used her to describe what happens when you weren't careful. Of course, he was sad that he had lost her. He just wasn't... Upset. Rye is a hard case to describe and always will be. The two grieved so differently, it was hard to really discuss the subject without a fight. No matter- It never came up, even though it should be deeply discussed.

"Storm... Do you hear it?" Storm froze, immediately looking into the sky. He had been on edge about predators from the sky since... Rye shook his head, "No. Not there. I mean a kit. Do you hear it? The mewling? Do you think it's hurt? Why would there be a kit here, regardless... It's too cold and-" "Rye. Shut up. Let's just go look for the kit." Storm angrily shut him off, aggravated by his constant rambling. Sometimes, that cat just couldn't stay quiet.  
They rounded a turn, finding exactly what they heard. A small, pale gray kit. It was so small, so pitiful... It still held milk scent. Rye raced forward, calming the kit and licking its head and pelt, "Shhh, little one. Shhhh..." He whispered. Storm stared at Rye and the tiny kit, his eyes widening in disbelief. "Rye! You didn't tell me you were a she-cat. You also didn't tell me that you took care of foster kits." He bit his bottom lip with his bottom fang nervously as he watched Rye groom and coddle the pitiful scrap. What was he doing? He didn't know where that kit came from, who it belonged to, what it could do...

SURPPRISEEEE! Didn't think I would post a chapter tonight, huh? Remember. Any characters you want in the story? Send to me? Plot twists, things you want to see, plots, MEHHHHHH.


	5. Chapter 5

Rye looked up, and stopped trying to warm the miserable thing, "Storm! She's so cute... She's adorable. How could someone just leave her here? How? She's just too perfect... Her name will be Feather! She's so light, and-" Storm cut him off with a fierce look. "Rye. Don't give it a name. Don't pick it up. Don't look at it. Leave it alone. ALLLLOOOONNNNNEEEEEE. Don't listen to it." He hissed, almost growled. How could Rye be worried about a little kit? They had more things to worry about than some random kit. It was left here for a reason.  
Rye ignored him, licking the poor thing again. It whined, getting a look at Storm. She was scared of him. He looked so mean and serious. Rye was just trying to warm her. The kit may have looked very young, but she was four moons. She was just naturally tiny. She squeaked, wanting to talk. She was just too tired and thirsty, much like Storm had been. She was cold, too. She enjoyed the warming and caring cat named Rye. He was so kind and she would have traded her mother for him. She didn't have a name before... She liked the name Feather. She coughed, leaving Rye to smile, "Awhhhh, listen. We need to take care of her Storm. We have to! She is prefect and shouldn't be raised by anyone else except for someone more perfect. She needs the perfect father, like me," Storm raged forward, staring down at the kit and Rye. "When that thing dies, it's on you and we won't stop moving. Bring it with us, watch it die painfully. It needs food and water and it's TOO young." He growled or hissed. it was more like a mix of both.  
Though, he didn't have much time to be aggressive. A calico she-cat, lean and lithe, stood out. Her green eyes pierced the gathering fog, "What are you doing here, messing with La Maldita?" Her accent was thick and obvious, as was her anger. This she-cat's name was Turtle of Foggy Pond. That's about all anyone needed to know about her at that moment. She stepped forward, leaving Rye to wrap his tail around Feather protectively. "What does that even mean? This is Feather, my new little girl who I found because apparently you and some other people abandoned her."  
Turtle of Foggy Pond laughed, "La Maldita means 'The Cursed One' in my language. I wouldn't touch her. Her father died because he was disembodied by a larger snow wolf. Her mother drowned after being swept off her paws by an arctic wind and falling off the icy falls. Her two brothers were eaten by eagles. I would hate to wish any harm on you, a handsome tom that I already admire. Tell me... Are you a great guard in your tribe?" She had slowly crept forward, and now was tickling Rye's chin with her tail. Storm stared at the two in horror; Feather seemed to do the same. Feather upped and ran over to Storm. Storm flicked his tail over her eyes.  
Rye was shocked but really didn't mind. He smiled, really, "I don't know what a guard is in this case, but I don't care," Storm decided to put an end to this at that point. He darted forward, pushing Rye, "Hey. Quit it. We don't know her, she could be a rouge lying or telling the truth. In any case, she and the kit are bad news," Turtle of Foggy Pond purred. "Oh, no. You're sadly mistaken, you see? You and your friend have been watched the whole time you made it into the mountains. We watched your friend die. What did you call her...? Bella?" Her name rolled off her tongue and Storm sprung forward, going after her.  
He raised a paw with unsheathed claws to hit her and draw blood. He had her pinned, until she rolled underneath him and flipped him off. With amazing stamina, she darted up and pinned him. He was amazed. He stared up at her, blinking in pain and... misery? His eyes sparkled with unshed tears. She reminded him of Bella. She looked nothing like her, except for her soft fur and sparkling eyes. It was honestly all in her personality. Her confidence and strength were so obvious. He closed his eyes as Turtle of Foggy Pond bared her teeth. "Don't play with me, you little-"  
"Turtle of Foggy Pond! What are you doing?" Swooping Crane bounded forward, sinking his teeth into her scruff and dragging her backwards. He glared at her with his bright blue eyes, "Teller of White Clouds told you not to interfere. Now, we have to bring them AND Snake that Strikes Twice back. She will be very angry with you. I would not stick around long, if I were you. I've tried protecting you for so long, but you always screw up. Storm Where Crow Caws trusts only me to look after you."  
Turtle of Foggy Pond pushed him away, baring her teeth again, "He is not my father and you are not my mate. Just because he likes you means nothing. He may have chosen you, but only because you begged him! Don't touch me!" Rye broke forward, rushing between the two. He puffed up his chest and fur, standing up to the other male. "I wouldn't get near her if I were you. She said that she didn't want you around her. Back off, fox-breath."  
Swooping Crane hissed and slunk away. Turtle of Foggy Pond looked up at Rye, her eyes glimmering with appreciation and interest. She blushed under her fur, gazing into his eyes, "Thanks... Rye?" She purred, leaving Storm to hiss. "Come on, let's go. Stop being ridiculous!"

The trip to cave wasn't long. Sure, it was treacherous. What place wasn't around the mountains? Turtle of Foggy Pond led them into the cave, earning many gasps of astonishment and wonder. Many kits whispered among themselves and to their mothers, mainly about how strange they were and how they had never seen cats like them before. Of course, they were only strange because... Well, who knew? Maybe it was their walk. Maybe it was because the kits were so secluded that they never saw any other cats.  
Storm glared at any cat who dared to stare back at him. Feather stared straight down at the ground, greatly saddened to be back by all of the monsters who called themselves her peers. They had left her out to die because she was 'cursed.' They just didn't understand. Rye focused on Turtle of Foggy Pond and how pretty she was... Rye always liked calicoes like her. Storm looked over and smacked Rye with his tail, "PAWS. OFF. If we are making it to the clans, I can't have you mooning over some dumb she-cat," He growled in his ear. Rye sneered back and chuckled. "You're only jealous because the girl you liked fell off a cliff."  
Storm stared back at him, hurt and confused. Who was this cat who had replaced the Rye he knew? Rye cared about other cats, no matter how pompous he was. This wasn't Rye. Rye had cared about her too and Rye wouldn't say something like that... He spat at Rye's feet, immediately pushing him away. He walked forward and caught up with Turtle of Foggy Pond until their pace was matched. "I'm sorry about how I reacted. I should have given you a chance." He surprised himself by apologizing. Turtle of Foggy Pond only nodded and shrugged. She was leading them straight into Teller of White Clouds's den. She was the Teller of course, and she had to be told first. That was rule. Rule is law.  
"Teller of White Clouds? Eh... Something happened. I kinda messed up," A very large and tougher looking she-cat with white fur and black paws stepped out. She blinked her poly chrome eyes. One was blue and the other was green... What? Storm stared at them in interest, never before seeing a cat like her before. He focused intently, ignoring Rye and Feather/La Maldita completely. Teller of White Clouds brought a paw to her face. She grunted in discomfort as she got a look at the band in front of her. "I see that. Please, tell me it was an accident. You actually managed to snag La Maldita after I told you to set her out and leave AND make sure that two other cats were involved and caught?"  
Turtle of Foggy Pond smiled nervously, "Eh... Yeah, sure. It was an accident. Completely incidental. As for La Maldita, or Feather, the larger male named 'Rye' has taken a liking to her and wants to take her and raise her as his own. Would that be permitted?" Teller of White Clouds face got very sullen and even more serious. "You've got to be kidding me... Rye, or whatever your name is, keep it. We don't want it here. I just think you're making a horrible decision and a stupid one at that-" Storm broke in with a smile and replied, "Someone understands and agrees!" Teller of White Clouds stared at them in disbelief. "Alright... Why are you here besides Feather?"  
Storm took this as his chance to finally explain. "My friend... Bella, decided to take me to the clans. She has been here and there, or that's what she told me. We found Rye and brought him along. ...Bella... Died. We got lost. I have no idea where I am going and neither does Rye. We would greatly appreciate it if you could give me and my friend here some shelter for a few days while we regain our barrings. We already here, so it might work out. We need rest and help, I guess. I really just have no idea. Oh, and my name is Storm." He was so tired, he just stumbled along. He probably made no sense, either. As he said the words 'died' and 'Bella' he winced.  
Teller of White Clouds seemed to understand him, though, "Alright... 'Storm. You and your friend Rye may stay here for a fourth of a moon. No longer and preferably less. Turtle of Foggy Pond will help you and show you around. Goodbye," She concluded quickly, rushing back into her den. Turtle of Foggy Pond smiled and shrugged. "Well... Let's go."

Sorrryyyyy. This must have been a very horribly written chapter. It's the longest, though with 1,768 words. I am so tired. Ignore me. I still managed to post every day, though. Any characters, plot twists, etc? Message me.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter will mainly be in the point of Rye, because I want change. Storm is also a little... He needs time for now. To grieve and learn.

Rye slowly woke, getting up to stretch. His dark brown stripes seemed even darker on his coat today, framing his mood. It was only four sunrises after he had found Feather and met Turtle of Foggy Pond. Feather looked up at him, tilting her head. He narrowed his eyes, staring out and at the wall, then back down at her. He sighed and picked her up, onto his back. He carried her around like this a lot, wanting to keep her close. There was no denying that she did have fun. She enjoyed being higher up and the views that came with it instead of being so close to the ground. Rye looked out, trying to find that one calico or spotted beauty. He'd been spending a lot of time with her since he, Storm, and Feather had gotten to the Tribe of Many Mountains. Storm had been off on his own, hunting the scare prey for the cats. He didn't talk to anyone. Not even Rye. And... Rye couldn't blame him. He had said awful things that he couldn't take back. Now, he would have to pay for it. Storm was his best friend. I mean, they weren't like brothers by blood or friendship, but they had become pretty close. Though... Rye had really hurt him. He had basically thrown him out with that one comment about Bella. Though, all of his troubles melted or slid away as soon as he spotted Turtle of Foggy Pond.  
"Hey, Feather! How's my girl today?" She asked the pale gray little she-cat as she leaped off of Rye's back. Feather ran towards her, purring and curling around her paws. Turtle of Foggy Pond laughed, licking the kit's ears. She looked up at Rye, her emerald gaze unflinchingly solid. She could make him say or talk about whatever she wanted him to and she would start that trick now. He looked a little troubled and she could just tell something was wrong, "Rye... Is this about Storm?" She guessed, and you could almost hear the bells ding in his head as she struck the target or source of his frustration. He sighed, dipping his head. "Yes... Maybe... No...! Look, I'm just mad. I was awful to him. He hasn't talked to me and he seems so broken up. It makes me think... That this is all my fault. Not that Bella died, but that he could be over it by now. That he could be happy and we could be in the twolegplace. That we could almost be to the clans. I didn't listen and I have gone against everything he has told me to do. Maybe I could have listened and..." He snorted, realizing how much he had just babbled.  
Turtle of Foggy Pond moved forward, nosing his shoulder. "Hey, It's not you. I don't know what you said, but it couldn't have been that bad. Maybe it isn't your fault at all and he isn't mad at you. Maybe he is just aggravated that you aren't in the twolegplace or whatever and that's it. I wouldn't know, but just think about it that way. Calm down, Rye. It isn't that big of a deal." She narrowed her cold leaf-green eyes at him, wondering why he was so worried. Worst came to worst, Storm didn't want to be his friend anymore. Oh well. Storm wasn't a true friend, if so. Why was Rye so obsessed with him, anyway? She rolled her eyes, looking down at Feather. She had begun to care for her as Rye did. She was regularly enjoying the time she spent with her. She told Feather about her hunting trips, stories of the animals in the mountains, and played with her at times. She gently guided Feather with her paws, away from Rye.  
"Maybe I should take Feather while you figure out everything. You know, because life's so hard being a wandering tom with no responsibilities except to himself," She spat. Her words were pointed and sharp, but her insults were always subtle. He flinched, as if she had struck him with her unsheathed and unleashed claws of fury. He lashed his tail, heading to the cave entrance. Though, if his day was going wrong now, it would be worse. Swooping Crane dodged forward, striding in front of Rye, his shiny black coat glimmering. His sharp yellow eyes glared into the back of Rye's skull. "What's wrong, Rye? Had a fight with that... thing? Your love or lover? Where is it now, huh? Where is that bloody piece of carrion now? I wonder how I ever laid my eyes on her and thought she was beautiful. She is so wretched, she could be the spawn of dark fo-" Rye said nothing, leaping forward and slashing Swooping Crane's face. Blood bubbled up on a freshly made scar across the black cat's face. Swooping Crane let out the most foul, retching screech... And Rye was gone. He left so quickly, he wanted no one to know he did it. Of course, Swooping Crane would lie, saying it was unprovoked and he tried to kill him. Though, he would deny it. Hopefully, he was safe for now. He dashed into the cold snow, feeling himself chill to the bone.

****

Storm huddled over in the icy winds, feeling himself loose all warmth. He had spent most of the past four sunrises here, trying to get over his best friend's betrayal, his love's death, and his bleak outlook on the future. He was settled upon the coldest, tallest, and the most secluded cliff he could find. It was far away from the tribe and hard to track him down to. He just couldn't face those other cats. he couldn't face how much happier they were then him. He couldn't face Rye, and maybe that was the main problem. He turned, feeling watched. Two olive, cream, and amber eyes peered out and finally emerged. He turned, only to face Rye. He narrowed his eyes, baring his fang and flicking back his ears, "What do you want? Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with your family? Huh? I know you'll stay here and I'll be alone. I'll leave and reach the clans alone! Doesn't that bother you? What about Bella? What about her? You just don't care anymore and I'm starting think you never did!" He didn't mean to, but he kind of just... Exploded. He couldn't help it anymore. Everything he had kept bottled up, everything he wishes he had said... Most of it just feel out.  
Rye stared back, raising an eyebrow. Where had that come from? He opened his mouth, only to be interrupted by a horrible snarl. His eyes narrowed or dilated in complete fear. He was afraid to talk, "Storm-" Storm quickly cut him off, by a universal signal known pretty well; When your eyes are bulging out of your head and you're staring at something behind the other person, you learn to shut up. Rye said nothing, but Storm finally did. "Wolf."

Eh.. It's kind of short. Sorry you guys, you're all so patient! It might suck at this point, but I just need to get the feelings for my characters and remember my plans that I had before. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Storm's lime gaze stared into Rye's own olive pools. Storm whimpered and Rye heard a loud crack behind him, followed by a nasty snarl. Rye looked terrified, and for a second, Storm thought that he planned to whimper. Where did they have to go? Rye could only run forward, off the slippery cliff. Storm could only run forward, into the dastardly wolf's jaws. How would they survive this horrible day of misfortune? Though, only one of them would be willing to successfully risk their live for a friend. If you knew these two characters well enough, you would understand. Storm was the only one who cared that much. Rye was just too... Rye would never care about anyone other than himself, and that was obvious. Storm knew that, which is why he committed the following. He leaped at the wolf, letting out a fierce yowl. He unsheathed in paw in air, slapping it across the beast's muzzle. Rye cried out and ran to the right, almost slipping off the cliff numerous times. Rye couldn't think about Storm or only chose to think about himself at that time. He thought he was in real danger, balancing against the edge of the cliff. Though, Storm was the one in trouble.  
Storm had been trying to turn the wolf, seeing as he was against the edge otherwise. He was already panting heavily, his lungs tired of supporting his frame. He had already been out of breath before the battle, seeing as he was in the freezing cold. It was already hard to breathe, through the frozen and thick air. He lashed forward again, only this time, he had a partner. Rye leaped under the wolf, trying to claw his stomach into rivets. Though, that did Rye a very small amount of good. Practically none at all. The snowy canine stomped down on Rye, sending the older tom away in rapid successions of whimpers. He was in a very clear manner or amount of pain. Storm paused to snarl after him, his emerald eyes flashing with anger. "You coward! You no good mouseheart! I hate you and you wonder why!" He was swept away by a very large or giant paw, making him cry out in pain. Rye paused, turning to stare after his very bloodied friend. Could he really leave him to die, all on his own? Was this cat really his friend? Did Storm even want his help? Was Storm still angry? Would he still be angry if I saved him? Was Storm gone for good? All these questions raced through his mind at the same time and he closed his eyes, listening to the quick pulse of his heart. Then, the answer came to mind.  
His viridian eyes blazed in anger and he raced forward, letting out the loudest screeching battle cry Storm had ever heard. He leaped onto the beast's back, latching on with teeth and claws. He tore into the wolf's ears, ripping them and trying to shred them. He traced both his claws over the snowy monster's eyes, listening to it yipe. Storm ran under it, looking for a weaker spot to attack. Storm reached up latching onto it's pure chest fur and clawed. It howled in pain and Storm fell, kicked across the snow. It went to tear into him, and he had fully accepted his death by then. He felt the whole world tilt as he lay there, blurred beyond belief. Though his horrible vision he could still spot... Were those cats? Those darker blurs that seemingly vanished from time to time as they came closer? He lay there, feeling the brute's teeth began to dig into his soft pelt... Yes, they were! A black and white patched she-cat, limber and tall, bound over him and attacked the wolf. A tabby she-cat, an odd mixture of pure ivory and the darkest of ebony, vaulted over him and followed the she-cat. Then the last, a chunky and heavy set tom with the brightest brass fur he had ever seen, bit the wolf right on the nose.  
The barbarian cried out, leaping away in surprise. All of the cats who assembled to fight it, for now including Rye, also fell. Rye looked particularly weary of them, but accepted their obvious invitation. It was weird, how some species could communicate completely with tail flicks and the gaze of an eye. The black and white tabby she-cat murmured something, her baby blue gaze staring back at Rye. Rye's lips lifted into an entrusting snarl, with no noise. Or, maybe he couldn't hear anything. He didn't care and wouldn't, seeing as everything was slowly fading into black.

****

He woke, in his nest. Or at least, he thought it was. It was so much more softer, so much more... What was the word? He lay flat out, his head crashed against the floor. Wow, pain shot up his side as he even moved his head. It all hurt so much. All of it, nothing even in particular. Many of the tribe cat were attending their own business, the kits playing with their siblings and ignoring the almost dead cat in the middle of the cave. He turned, despite his obvious afflictions. Rye was there... Staring down at him. Why? The last he had seen, the wolf was savaging him and Rye. How was Rye O- He wasn't. He figured that out, as Rye was talking and he had turned, showing him four dark and hairless spots on his dark colored tabby coat. He had been hurt too, apparently... How badly? Rye looked bruised and his eyes... His eyes. They lost his natural lust for life, but how long had that been gone? Why did they look so sad? Did he feel bad... For him? I thought Rye was too busy for me, he thought.  
He pointed to his long ears, really confused as to why Rye was mouthing words. Why wouldn't he just talk. He opened his own mouth to speak, saying something. He cried out, unknowingly. Why wouldn't he hear himself?! What was wrong with him? Was he... deaf? His eyes were covered in tears and soon, Rye got the message. It made more sense and partially would explain why Storm wasn't making any sense. He sounded horrible, too. He was trying to tell him about the cats who had come to save him. Storm and Rye hadn't met them yet, but they were among the most elite of the clan. It was 'unspoken' as Turtle of Foggy Pond had said, but they were the best and were treated like so. Storm Where Snow Falls is the best hunter and the daughter of Teller of White Clouds. Fang of Growling Lion is Storm Where Snow Falls brother and the best guard of the clan. Though, Teller of White Clouds was not to have kits, she loved her two all the same. Tiger of Falling Water was the best of both worlds- A skilled hunter and a gifted guard. She was beautiful, as well. Swooping Crane had decided that would be his next best shot at getting in good with everyone and had taken to flirting with her. Once again, he heard this all from Turtle of Foggy Pond, which was something he needed to remind himself.  
Rye and Storm locked eyes once again, as they had. Rye would never be able to apologize. Storm would never be able to accept it.


End file.
